The present invention relates to a machine for finishing fabrics in strand form.
More specifically, the invention refers to machines of the type known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,544 and 3,921,420 in the name of Gaston County Dyeing Machine Co., which show machines for treatment of fabrics provided with a container having a bottom wall on which the fabric to be treated collects on a series of movable laps. The fabric in strand form is moved within the container by means of an entrainment pipe associated with means for producing an entrainment air flow adapted to continuously move the fabric.
Many fabrics, especially the finest and more delicate ones, show a marked tendency to the formation of signes or marks during finishing treatments carried out on the fabric in strand form. These defects seem to be essentially due to the fact that the bends which form when the fabric is collected in a strand remain in certain position for an extended time during the treatment, thereby exposing the fabric on the top of the bends more than other parts of the fabric to abrasions, compressions, rubbings, etc.